1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus having a displaying unit, a controlling method of controlling the printing apparatus, and a program for causing one or more computers to execute processing steps of the controlling method.
2. Related Art
From the past, JP-A-1996-317237 and JP-A-2009-88672 disclose a system in which an inputted image undergoes image quality adjusting processing, the result of the pressing is displayed on a display panel, and then printing processing for the image is performed.
In such a system, a user can print an image after checking the result of the image quality adjusting processing for the selected image. Accordingly, it is convenient to use the system.
By the way, in even the printer having a displaying device, in the similar manner, an image undergoes the image quality adjusting processing before printing and then the processed image can be displayed on the displaying device.
However, the displaying device mounted in the printer generally has a small size and thus it was difficult for a user to precisely check the effect of the image quality adjusting processing by watching the image displayed on the displaying device.